Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince a review
by 22-ZeWeirdo-22
Summary: This is a review for the movie "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", my personal feedback on it and i gotta warn ya... there is some spoilers in it. I DONT OWN HP 6 AND HONESTLY, IF I DID, DUMBLEDORE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! TT TT


Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Review by: Nicole The Weirdo

~My personal oppinion and rating~

The Harry Potter series is something that I have been following ever since I first read HP 1 in my mother language, Danish, and quite honestly I have been slightly disappointed with the third and the fifth movie. But with this new movie, I can gladly say, I was pleasantly surprised! I was nervous at first (I prayed they hadn't screwed up like with HP 5) but once it started I must say… they have done a good job. I'd recommend reading the book though, since this movie's plot has been mingled with and some of the scenes weren't even in there to begin with. Lol, a solid 4 out of 5 stars from one of Elsinore's craziest HP lunatics!

~Plot Twists? That's new~

In the movie, I noticed that there was quite the lot of odd changes to various scenes. For an example (*SPOILER ALERT*) in the train, you know, the scene where Harry hides up with the luggage and Malfoy paralyzes him and steps on Harry's nose, its supposed to be a moody Nymphadora Tonks that finds him… instead it is Luna that finds him, thanks to her crazy goggles that comes with the newest edition of The Quibbler (which I am glad to inform that it doesn't look like a frikin pizza menu!) and some weird creatures that apparently flies through your ear and makes your head blurry. Lol, looney Luna… at least she had her hair up this time. Also, there has been mingled with the plot so that there is a lot of Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron moments. But why spoil the entire plot? As said, it's a good movie, so watch for yourself!

~But… how did…?~

As I've been saying, there has been some changes… one of those is a scene that is supposed to cover up (SPOILER!) the fact that they have cut out Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour(sp?)'s wedding. At that scene, you see that Tonks and Remus Lupin is somewhat a couple… I thought "Wait… when did that happen?!" and honestly that's one thing I hope they'll sort out in HP 7.1 (As most people might know, they are cutting HP 7 into 2 separate movies) or at least make sure we understand that. That and I worry about whats going to happen in HP 7! The plot starts at that wedding, so cutting that means that they're either not thinking forward or they're gonna change some of the plot in the final movies too. Lets hope on the ladder of those.

~Pleasant things~

To cut it short, here's a lil list of things I've been missing in the other movies that they apparently has fixed in this movie:

**1)**_Albus Dumbledore, in case you havent noticed, lacks his infamous half-moon glasses in some of the more recent movies. Well, even though it is only seen once, he actually wears his glasses. I was happy to see that._

**2)**_I was shocked when I first saw Luna's character in HP 5. She looked nothing like the Luna I portrayed, nor did The Quibbler either. Thankfully, they seem to have noticed that and given Luna some small fixes… they still lack those weird accessories that Luna is known for, but at least she stands out somewhat like the Luna Lovegood in the books. The Quibbler's first appearance also gave me quite the shock, seeing that it looked like the menu I could find at one of the local Italian Pizza places. Lets just say it looks like the colorful comic-like magazine I picture in my head a lot more now. Thank God._

**3)**_Draco Malfoy. You might have noticed he havent had too much time on the screen so far, but in this new movie, you see quite the lot to him. Might not as much as you would like, but its still enough to explain some of the role he's playing in the story._

**4)**_One of the greatest surprises was the exceptional performance of the guy that plays Snape. When you watch the movie and it comes to *ahem* the ending, please pay attention to how Snape's face looks before and after he *ahem* does that you-know-what thing. He underlines why I think Snape is one of the coolest and most tragic characters of the Harry Potter universe._

~There is some critic to this though~

But…. No movie is perfect and especially not the Harry Potter movies. The plot goes by rather quickly for a book as detailed as Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It isnt as bad as it was with Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix, but still, they could have done more to explain Draco's feelings, Harry's suspicions, the memories, the Horcruxes and the whole deal with that new Professor. And one thing is particularly gone by too fast…. Dumbledore's death. Its like one moment, he's there, the next he's on the ground with everyone around him! THERE WAS NO FIGHT AT HOGWARTS! That's one of the things I looked forward to. The fight for Hogwarts… but I am sure they'll try and put a good war scene into the HP 7.2 movie.

~*~*~*~*~

All in all, a good, but still very lacky movie that I definitely would recommend any non-too-crazy HP fan to watch. Lol, don't get your expectations high though, cause that's what made the HP 5 suck so bad. So ya… watch it and please do read the book if you havent! Preferably the book first, then the movie.

Thanks for reading and lol, give me your oppinion on the HP 6 book and/or movie(s).

~Weirdo-chan~


End file.
